


you’re gorgeous when you’re needy

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Omorashi, Piss kink, Spit Kink, THIS IS SO DIRTY IM SORRY, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: catra and adora discover a new, mutual kink.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	you’re gorgeous when you’re needy

**Author's Note:**

> pleasefor the love of god read the tags
> 
> this was just me projecting my fantasy into fictional characters so pls dont mind if theyre out of character

Catra feels herself being slammed on to the bed, and that’s when she knows she’s in trouble.

“Adora-“ she starts, panting. She feels a spark in between her legs at the pure arousal she finds in Adora’s eyes, staring right back at her.

_She’s gonna absolutely ruin me._

Adora climbs on to the bed with Catra, and starts kissing her immediately. Catra mewls into the kiss, desperate, needy- she’d never felt this way before. All she wanted was Adora to touch her, anywhere, everywhere, she just needed her touch.

Still saying nothing, Adora moves down Catra’s neck, placing soft gentle kisses that slowly turn into little nibbles, marking her.

“You’re _mine_ ,” she growls, leaving another hickey on Catra’s soft, brown skin. Catra sighs; the soft sigh turning into a small whimper in the middle.

“Look how weak you are for me. Such a slut.” Adora remarks, mumbling into her neck that drives Catra crazy. Adora slides her knee in between Catra’s legs- and immediately feels the dampness on her knee.

“You’re soaked. I haven’t even touched you yet. Are you really that needy for me, Catra?” She asks, and Catra gasps.

“Yes,” she breathes out. “Need you.”

“Need me where?” 

Catra melts.

“Everywhere. Please, Adora, touch me, fuck me, ruin me.” Catra whimpers.

Adora smirks. She teases a finger down Catra’s near-naked body, dragging it down her chest and swirling it around her nipple. Catra squirms in the process; however, with a sharp tug on her hair with the hand Adora has buried in it, she stops.

Adora’s finger trails all the way down to her panty-line, and Catra is practically leaking at this point. There’s a huge wet patch, almost dripping on to the bed. 

“You’re soaked, kitten. You’re desperate in more ways than one, aren’t you? You’re leaking.”

And Catra freezes. Shit- she had been desperate to piss earlier, but she’d been distracted by Adora.

“Sorry. Let me go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll-“

“No.” Adora says firmly. “You’re not going anywhere, kitten.”

“But-“ 

“But what? You should’ve gone earlier. I’m gonna have my way with you, and then you can piss. Deal?” Adora’s words practically drip in the air. Catra nods, too entranced by Adora’s newfound dominance to protest.

“Good. Now, let’s sort you out.”

Adora slips Catra’s panties down her leg and slips a finger inside of her, immediately. Catra gasps, her pussy twitching at the feeling. Adora slips another finger into her, and slowly starts pumping them into her desperate girlfriend.

She continues like this, quickly flicking her thumb over Catra’s clit just to tease. Catra’s at her limit, she’s so close-

“Ah... Adora, I’m gonna-“

Adora takes her fingers out. Catra _whines._

Smirking, Adora grabs Catra by the hair, bringing her closer. She swiped her thumb across Catra’s lips, prompting her to open her mouth. She slips the two fingers that had previously been inside of her into Catra’s mouth, and Catra shuddered in arousal.

She expertly sucked on Adora’s fingers, knowing this was one of her biggest kinks. Her tongue swirled around the digits, licking her sweet flavour off of Adora’s fingers.

Adora took her fingers out before sticking her tongue out and placing the fingers Catra had just sucked into her own mouth, keeping eye contact with Catra the whole time.

“Fuck,” Catra shivered. “Adora please, eat me out. Fucking devour me. I need you, right now,”

“Tell me who’s in charge, again?” Adora stares at her, deeply and dominantly.

“You are,” Catra sighs, “Princess.”

“That’s right. Don’t you fucking forget it, brat. Now, come here. Straddle me.”

Catra did as she was asked, sitting on Adora’s lap. Her slickness rubbed against Adora’s bare leg, and Catra felt herself grinding slowly. It helped with her growing desperation- she was close to release, in more ways than one.

“Look at yourself, humping my leg. Pathetic,” Adora whispers harshly, turning Catra so she could look at herself in the mirror.

Catra looked absolutely wrecked. Her lips were swollen, and her hair stood up in all different places from where Adora had been tugging on it.

“You’re gorgeous. All mine,” She whispers again, and Catra grinds even harder against her thigh.

“You’ve been so obedient, Catra. Such a good girl for me. Do you want a reward?”

Catra nods frantically, and Adora chuckles lowly. She pushes Catra on to the bed and spreads her legs. Moving down, she takes a breath and inhaled the scent of Catra’s arousal. She licks a long stripe up Catra’s pussy- and Catra squirms at the feeling.

“Adora, please, I’m so desperate-“

“Hold on for me, baby. You can do that, right?” Adora mumbles against her pussy, which drives Catra wild.

She nods, and Adora continues her meal. She flicks Catra’s clit with her tongue, teasing her, before going down and swirling her tongue around the swollen bud. Catra’s ascended by now- the pleasure she was feeling, it was so much. Too much; in the best way possible.

Catra’s whimpers turn into loud moans, and Adora’s sure the whole apartment block can hear them. 

“A-Adora, fuck, please, I’m so close, please let me cum!” She shouts, and Adora smirks.

“Since you’ve been such a good girl,” she chuckles, and dives in. Licking and sucking on Catra’s clit, in between her folds, everywhere-

“FUCK! ADORA!” She screams, and orgasms the best she ever has in her life, her juices spilling all over Adora’s face.

Catra collapses in to the pillows behind her, letting out a huge sigh at the intensity of the orgasm she’d just received.

She wants to lie with Adora, cuddle her and tell her how good she’s been- but a pang in her bladder reminds her of the business she’d left unfinished.

“Adora, that was amazing, but I gotta piss so bad,” she gets up.

“Wait. I wanna try something.” Adora says, and grabs Catra’s hand, leading her to the shower.

Adora gently presses Catra against the wall, in contrast to their roughhousing earlier. She slips her thigh in between Catra’s and presses her lips to her ear.

“Piss on me, Catra. Please.”

Catra’s so shocked that something so _dirty_ could come from her girlfriend. Nevertheless, she obliges, and lets go. She sighs as the warm pee she’d been holding all day dribbles on to Adora’s thigh, feeling the intense warmth of it against her.

Adora crashes her lips into Catra’s as she moans, and Catra can still taste herself on Adora’s tongue. Her flow seems to never stop- but she didn’t care, this felt too good.

Suddenly, Adora whimpers into Catra’s mouth, and she feels her womanhood twitch. _Fuck, Adora had really came from this._

Her flow comes to an end and Adora slips out from on top of Catra, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

“Not so dominant now, Grayskull.” Catra smirks. Adora flushes even harder.

“Shut up, Weaver.”

“I think there’s something we need to talk about.”

“NOPE,” Adora walks out the bathroom, still covered in Catra’s piss. Catra simply laughs at her girlfriend.

This was _definitely_ something they needed to talk about.


End file.
